


A Means to an End

by agenthaywood



Series: Someday You'll Understand [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can't even understand it anymore, I have a problem, It's actually 3-dimensional, This is terrible, what am I even doing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye asks Ward to make a choice, she doesn't know why but she needs him to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

> So there's probably going to be two or three more parts depending on what I want them to do. There probably won't be any big missions writing wise but assignments will be alluded to.

A Means to an End

 

Skye flipped the bipod down on the rifle and laid it against the railing of the building. She could see the entire courtyard from here. The scope fell on Ward and she had to admit, he still looked nice in a suit.

 

She scanned the perimeter one more time. The courtyard was empty of their target. Only civilians walked through her line of sight. Some bought a hot dog others bought a pretzel and some just walked through.

 

Skye pulled her cowl closer down her face. She didn’t need to be spotted before the target could be taken out. After that she had free reign to hightail it out of there. She firmed her boots to the roof and planted the stock in the crook of her shoulder.

 

The scope fell back on Ward and Skye found herself doing something she didn’t need May’s voice in her head telling her was dangerous: she flashed back to that morning.

 

\--

 

_Skye’s eyes opened groggily. She could barely see the sunlight making its way into the room. Ward’s chest kept the light at bay._

_Skye felt his heartbeat thrumming calmly in her ears. It was the most soothing thing she had heard in months. Her eyes were heavy, silently begging her to let them close again. She happily allowed them to._

_“Skye, it’s time to wake up.” Ward’s quiet voice penetrated her happy bubble. She groaned and pressed her head against his chest._

_“No, it’s cold.” Skye complained and pressed herself tighter against Ward._

_“Skye it’s important. We need to talk.” Ward’s voice sounded grave. It was like he didn’t want to talk about anything nice._

_“What is it?” Skye mumbled sleepily as her head lolled from his chest to the pillow._

_“The timetable’s been moved up. We have four hours to complete the job and make our way back to the base.” Ward spoke slowly and calmly, making sure Skye heard every word he said in her sleep addled state._

_Skye blinked slowly, the only confirmation Ward had currently that told him she was with him right then. She nodded her head slowly and Ward got out of the bed._

_Skye’s eyes roamed appreciatively across his body and she silently wished that the mission could take a rain check for today so they could continue with last night’s activities._

_Skye sighed quietly and got out of the bed. She grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She wasn’t shied away with Ward seeing her naked, far from it, but she needed to clean her face up a little._

_Ward was pulling on his sweater from the day before when he heard the click of the bathroom door closing. He sat down heavily on the couch with his boots in front of him and he started lacing them on his feet._

_Ward didn’t understand what was happening anymore. He wasn’t supposed to do what he did last night but how was he supposed to stop her? Skye wanted to do those things and he sure as hell wasn’t going to deny her that, not when she was slowly falling apart._

 

\--

 

_Skye splashed some cold water on her face to clear the remaining cobwebs from her mind. If the timetable would’ve allowed it she would beg Ward to stop at a coffee shop or something where she can get some caffeine. She was hungry too but she was better at fighting it off now._

_It was one of May’s tougher lessons. Agents would sometimes have to go days without food and operate at optimal capacity. Skye had some beginner’s skill with it from living in her van and the orphanage before that. Food was scarce for her already before she got on the bus._

_May made it a point to remind her that she wasn’t running and fighting when she was in the orphanage or her van. That meant her body would be burning more calories than she was used to and she couldn’t refuel like she did after the regular calisthenics._

_Skye snapped herself out of her memories and started pulling her clothes back on. She wasn’t unused to going without a shower and wearing the same clothes for multiple days either._

 

\--

 

_Ward pushed the pizza box and the beer bottles to a corner on the table and looked over the data on the computer. He wasn’t a hacker like Skye but he could understand radars and topographical charts._

_The layout of the courtyard was simple. Skye would be on over watch with the sniper rifle on a rooftop adjacent to the bank. If anything happened Skye had the go to from Coulson to put a few rounds in the concrete to create a diversion allowing Ward time to get away._

_Ward’s job was the one that required finesse. He had to find the mark in the crowd and get him isolated. After that he had to take the person out and hide the body. Past that he just had to wait for the target to show up._

 

\--

_Skye stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and grabbed her jacket and cowl from the chair opposite the one Ward was blocking while he was putting up the computer equipment with an efficiency Skye didn’t think he would have for the stuff._

_He used to express his disdain for dealing with the components on the BUS because of their fragility and small sizes. Skye guessed Ward was more adaptable then she gave him credit for._

_Skye picked up the sniper rifle and started disassembling it so they could carry it to the roof of the courtyard building without arousing suspicion. She pulled the hammer back and checked the ammo, she had five rounds. Skye only had one target so there wasn’t any need to bring the rifle with the bigger magazine._

_Once the rifle was packed away she closed the lid on her personal laptop and put it into a second bag._

_Ward picked up one of the pistols and put it in the waistband of his pants. He picked up the other duffel bag and started walking towards the door. Skye’s hand grasping his wrist stopped him._

_“What happened last night, do you regret it?” Skye couldn’t stop herself from asking. She hated not knowing._

_Ward shook his head and mumbled “not for a second” before freeing his wrist from her grasp and holding the back of her head. He brought their lips together in a soft kiss that had Skye’s eyes fluttering shut and the rifle bag clanking to the ground._

_He withdrew before Skye could deepen the kiss but if the slight glassing in his eyes was any indication, he didn’t want to stop._

_Skye’s eyes looked the same. She cleared her throat rather abruptly and leaned down to get the duffel bag. She slung it back over her shoulder and started walking down the hall towards the lobby._

_Ward followed her down the stairs but when he saw her heading for the lobby he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him expectantly. He nodded toward the rear entrance. Skye understood what he meant and fell in line with his steps._

 

\--

 

“Skye, do you copy?” Ward’s voice ringed in her ear through her comm. piece. She pressed her finger to it turning on the mic.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Skye spoke casually. She couldn’t see the target anywhere. People were moving through the courtyard at a brisk pace but none of them stopped or slowed down meaning they weren’t looking for someone there.

 

“I have eyes on the target. He’s by the sunglass kiosk near the bank entrance.” Ward relayed.

 

“Copy that, eyes on.” Skye replied as she trained the sight of the rifle on the target’s head.

 

“Do I engage?” Skye asked calmly as she flipped the safety off on the rifle.

 

“Negative; wait until I get him in the alley on the left side of the bank.” Ward ordered.

 

Skye rolled her eyes and put the safety back on. She shouldn’t be taking orders from him. Coulson would have her head for letting him take charge on the mission.

 

May would have her head for being so casual with him. May didn’t say much about their being paired up for the mission but her eyes made it clear how she felt. She hated it and would probably rather Ward spend the rest of his life sitting in his cell.

 

Skye didn’t know where she stood with that. Ward’s done bad things but Skye’s learned some stuff in recent weeks. She learned that it isn’t so clear cut in this spy stuff. People lied and killed for liars and killers. It was just what you lied and killed for that separated them.

 

Skye lied and killed for S.H.I.E.L.D., Ward for HYDRA. He disputed the brainwashing but Skye had seen enough movies to know that the victim rarely knew they were brainwashed, why would Ward be any different?

 

\--

 

_Ward threw the duffel bags in the back of the SUV while Skye climbed into the passenger seat. She took her laptop out of her bag and started hacking into the security cameras in the courtyard._

_When Ward climbed into the passenger seat and started the vehicle Skye had just finished the hack into the cameras and also scrubbed all footage from the hotel showing their exit._

_Ward held off leaving the parking lot and let himself gather his thoughts._

_“Skye,” Ward spoke slowly._

_She lifted her eyes from the screen and looked at him._

_“What happened last night, I stand by what I told you. You should leave S.H.I.E.L.D., they’re killing you.” Ward urged._

_“I can’t leave them Ward. They’re my family.” Skye reasoned._

_“Do they know how much you’re hurting?” Ward asked._

_Skye shook her head at that. May was the only one other than Ward who actually took the time to see how she was doing. Lance tried but Skye didn’t trust the mercenary enough to let him in. It hurt too much to talk to Fitz with his brain injury. Simmons was in HYDRA apparently so there was no possibility of girl talk any night in the near future._

_Coulson knew, but apparently the only way he could see to help her cope was to send Ward along to make an “assessment” on her._

_“What does Coulson expect you to say in your, ‘assessment’?” Skye asked quietly._

_“He wants me to see how you respond to a third kill it looks like. May probably wants to see something different. Past that, I assume this is something that will determine whether or not I’m more useful in the field or in a cell.” Ward explained._

_“So it’s a test for both of us?” Skye asked while she powered down her laptop and placed it back in the bag._

_Ward nodded his affirmation as he finally pulled out of the lot._

 

\--

 

The target wasn’t anybody special by looks. Average build and height; brown hair; wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Ward walked up behind him gauged the threat level before speaking.

 

“Are you ready to comply?” Ward spoke slowly and clearly.

 

The target stood rigid. He turned around and Ward caught a look at his eyes. They were dull and lifeless, signaling that they were now under the influence of their programming.

 

“Follow,” Ward ordered. The target fell in line and went straight to the alleyway with him.

 

“Skye, when I give the order, neutralize the target.” Ward spoke into his earpiece.

 

“Copy that.” Skye spoke robotically. She followed them through to the alley. She kept the rifle sight trained on the back of the target’s head.

 

“So let me ask you, what have you been up to lately?” Ward questioned the target.

 

The target blinked a few times, his eyes still dulled.

 

“I took out the family like Whitehall ordered me to. They gave up the location of the artifact before I had to kill the daughter. I killed them all to remove the evidence.” The target spoke monotonously.

 

“And where is the artifact?” Ward pressed.

 

“The artifact is-is- I don’t know.” The target stuttered.

 

“Yes you do. Tell me. Compliance will be rewarded.” Ward pushed.

 

“The artifact is in the storage locker in Manchester. Go to the bus station and look in locker #5.” The target rattled off the information.

 

“Good to know. Skye, neutralize the target.” Ward ordered.

 

Skye took a deep breath and held it, steadying her aim. She flicked the safety off her rifle and fired the shot. The bullet wisped through the air silently with nothing more than a sharp ping from the suppressor when the round left the barrel.

 

The bullet struck the target from the side of the head. Blood splattered on the pavement and the body fell with a dull thud.

 

“Thanks,” Ward spoke as he bent down to pick up the body.

 

He threw it over his shoulder and walked over to the dumpster. Ward dropped it in the trash and clapped his hands together to rid them of the dirt.

 

“I’ll meet you back at the SUV. Do you need help cleaning the roof?” Ward offered as he started walking away from the body.

 

“No, I got it.” Skye spoke easily. She put the brave face on and picked up the shell casing that ejected itself from the rifle when she pulled the hammer back.

 

Skye disassembled the rifle in a time she hoped May would be proud of. She placed the pieces back in the duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder before walking over to the fire escape.

 

Ward pulled the SUV around to the front of the building and waited for Skye to throw her stuff in the back and get in. He saw her walking out from behind the building toting the duffel bag over shoulder.

 

Skye opened the back door of the SUV and threw the bag in. She climbed into the passenger seat and Ward took off from the curb. The drive back to the jet was quiet.

 

Ward looked over at Skye and saw that she was staring out the window with a lost look on her face. Her fingers were twitching against each other in her lap and her lower lip was constantly being bit down on by her teeth.

 

\--

 

Ward pulled the SUV onto the ramp of the jet and turned off the engine. He opened his door and glanced back at Skye. She had fallen asleep on the drive back and Ward didn’t feel the need to wake her until they got back to the jet.

 

He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and gently shook her shoulder. She startled awake and her eyes started scanning the SUV for danger.

 

Ward looked at her with concern lacing his features. Skye calmed herself down and got out of the vehicle. She left the bags and walked over to the copilot’s seat in silence with her head hung low.

 

Ward shut the doors on the SUV and raised the ramp. He walked back to the jet and started powering up the engine and the instruments. All the dials read in the green zone. Ward fired the engines and the jet started rising from the ground.

 

The cloak had managed to stay up for the time they were gone and Ward kept it on for the flight back. He punched in the course for the PLAYGROUND and turned on the autopilot. He turned his seat to face Skye and leaned forward on his knees.

 

Skye was staring out the cockpit window and watched the clouds go by. They put her mind at ease like they did when she went with Ward to LA after Providence.

 

Skye had her knees pulled up to her chest and was hugging them tightly with her head resting on them. She felt Ward’s eyes on her and she started shuffling in the seat trying to get rid of the discomfort.

 

“Are you OK?” Ward asked slowly.

 

“I’m fine.” Skye brushed him off.

 

“You sure, I know you don’t like doing that.” Ward pushed.

 

“It had to be done. He wasn’t salvageable.” Skye reasoned. She felt a pit of guilt building in her stomach from talking about someone not being salvageable. She ended another life. It wasn’t much of a life considering that it was a brainwash victim that couldn’t control what they did but still, it was a person.

 

“It doesn’t mean you have to like it.” Ward voiced her fears.

 

“How are we better than HYDRA if we kill people like they do?” Skye asked quietly.

 

“We’re not. Same tactics but different objectives.” Ward answered.

 

“I don’t want to keep doing this,” Skye spoke with a child’s shyness.

 

“But you don’t want to abandon them.” Ward finished for her.

 

Skye shook her head no as tears started swimming in her eyes.

 

Ward reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. It wasn’t much, but it was the most comfort he could offer her in the small confines of a jet.

 

Skye laid her hand on top of his and gripped his fingers tightly.

 

“If I asked you, would you stay? With S.H.I.E.L.D. I mean?” Skye asked. She knew he wasn’t going back in the cage. To be honest she was surprised he didn’t slip out after the job was done and disappear. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to find him if he did.

 

“Do you want me there?” Ward asked quietly. Skye hadn’t seen him this downtrodden since the bar in Dublin. Ever since she walked into Vault D he had a warm, calculating look in his eyes. They would shine brighter when she was there but they were calculating the odds of escape nonetheless.

 

Skye hesitated before answering. She wanted him there, yes, but for what? To hold her when she couldn’t sleep? To fuck her when her mind needed to be emptied? To tell her that it was all going to be alright?

 

No, Skye wanted him there because she needed him there. She needed him around to be her voice of reason. She needed him around because he understands what it’s like to let yourself be molded.

 

Skye’s mind flashbacked to a moment in a cargo hold. To a girl handcuffed to a staircase and a man professing his affections for her. She heard him try to explain himself but unlike the girl handcuffed, Skye listened. Skye did understand what he was saying. She knew now. She knew what it was like to be in his situation.

 

She knew what it was like to in something so toxic that you could easily see that you needed to leave, but you couldn’t. She knew why she couldn’t leave S.H.I.E.L.D., so did Ward. She couldn’t leave because that’s where her family was. For better or for worse that’s where she fit in. That’s where she belonged.

 

Skye blinked and looked back at Ward, she saw Ward looking back at her patiently awaiting her answer. A lump of emotion sat in her throat as her eyes started gaining tears she didn’t want.

 

“I need you there.” Skye spoke brokenly. The tears started falling down her face and Ward couldn’t stand her hurting anymore.

 

He pulled her out of the seat and into his lap where he cradled her protectively against his chest. Skye clung to his dress shirt and buried her face in his chest letting her tears wet the fabric.

 

“I’ll stay, as long as you need.” Ward promised her as he pressed small kisses to the crown of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel the need to say that I don't like Coulson this season. I have a feeling late season 2-3 is going to be Coulson redeeming himself to the fans. I don't like how he keeps everything from everyone and how everyone just goes along with it. I especially don't like it when Skye just goes along with it. She used to be that person that questioned orders left and right, now it's Mack who actually sits back and thinks "So the boss might be insane and has an alien serum in his bloodstream, should I get worker's comp for this?"
> 
> If you to debate this find me on Tumblr. Same name.


End file.
